


Avenging Angel

by superlockednegan84



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superlockednegan84/pseuds/superlockednegan84
Summary: What happens when Dean’s girlfriend isn’t happy he said yes to Michael.





	Avenging Angel

She sighed in the war room. Dean had just agreed to be Michael’s vessel and she was frustrated. She knew it was going to backfire. Knew that Michael wasn’t going to leave without a fight. And she didn’t know if she had any fight left to give. She sighed heavily and walked out of the room. Castiel followed her, “McKenna it’s going to be okay.” 

She spun around, “Really Cas. It’s going to be okay. Michael is just going to walk away once Lucifer is gone?”

Castiel nodded, “I have to have faith that he will.” 

She threw her hands up in the air, and laughed, “You’re lying to yourself, and you’re lying to me.”

Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose, “McKenna we’ll fix this. It’ll all work out.” 

Her eyes glowed pink, “Just don’t Cas. I’ll figure this out. I’ll save Dean.” 

Castiel grabbed her arm, “Stop McKenna. You’re going to get him killed.”

She yanked her arm away, “Really Castiel. I love that man with every ounce of my being. You don’t think I’ll do everything I can to keep him safe?” 

Castiel sighed heavily, “You can’t do this alone. You’re going to need help. He’s an archangel.” 

She laughed a chilling laugh, “Do you forget what I am Cas? I’m stronger than all the archangels combined. Father created me to destroy them all.”

Castiel shook his head, “You still need help. Just take a second and breathe. He may surprise us.”

She shook her head, “If Dean isn’t home tomorrow I go into war mode Cas.”

Castiel nodded his head, “And I’ll be right there next to you. But he’s going to surprise you.” 

She shook her head, “I think you’re mistaken Castiel.” 

She walked off to the room she shared with Dean and slammed the door. Leaning back on the door she slide down to the floor. Three years she’d been with Dean. Three years of keeping a huge secret from the man she loved. If she’d only told him, they wouldn’t be where they are now.

The next morning she woke in a cold sweat. It’d been one bad dream after another. Sam was sitting in a chair by the bed. She took one look at him and knew everything she needed to know. “That sorry son of a bitch.” 

Sam was startled, “Mack you’re awake. I….I have some bad news.”

She stood, “I already know Sam. Michael double crossed us. Now it’s my turn.” 

Sam shook his head, “You’ll get yourself killed.” 

She smiled, “I’ll be fine, trust me. There’s things about me you don’t know.” She disappeared leaving Sam dumbfounded in the room.

Castiel busted in the door, “McKenna don’t do….Sam?”

Sam turned and looked at Cas, “She just disappeared Cas. Where did she go? How did she do it?” 

Castiel sighed, “She’s the ultimate weapon Sam. God thought he might need something to end the archangels one day. So he created her. Stronger than all of them combined.”

Sam sighed, “Why didn’t they just kill her.?” Castiel nodded, “Because God locked her away. Kept her safe until she had her full powers. She’s one very powerful, very pissed off girl.” 

Sam frowned, “Why didn’t she just tell us. Then we wouldn’t be in this position.” Castiel shrugged, “Maybe she figured you all couldn’t handle it.” 

Sam nodded, “I get that. But why didn’t she just end the both in the war room?” Castiel’s shoulder shagged, “I guess she didn’t expect what happened to happen.”

She stood in front of a hotel. She knew the quick and easy way to do it, but she wanted him back.

She sighed heavily, “So what’s the plan?” She jumped when she heard Sam’s voice, “How did you get here?”

He laughed, “Cas remember. He filled me in.” 

She rolled her eyes, “I had it under control.” Castiel rolled his eyes, “Oh yeah. How are you going to do it without killing Dean.”

She sighed heavily again, “I haven’t figured that out yet.” 

Castiel sighed, “That’s what I was afraid of.”

She sighed and rolled her eyes, “This would be so much easier if father was here.” Castiel sighed, “And what would he do to help?” 

She turned around and slugged him hard, “He could tell me what to do. How to fix this.” 

He rubbed his arm, “He doesn’t care, McKenna. If he did he’d be here.”

She shook her head, “He does care Cas.” Castiel shook his head, “He sure has a funny way of showing it.” 

She rolled her eyes and walked off.

She sat in a dark corner of a random bar, “I could really use your help daddy. I can’t lose this man, and Michael is being a dick.” She put her head in her hands, “I really need help here.”

A hand touch her hand, “You already know the answer sweetie. You’ve always known the answer.” 

She looked up into her father’s eyes, “But it’ll kill him. I can’t…no I won’t lose him. Not to Michael.” 

He pulled her into his arms, “You know what to do princess. You always have. You can save him and end Michael. Just focus.”

She walked back up to Sam and Castiel, “I have a plan. You’re not going to like it.” 

Sam looked at her, “Then we’re not going to do it.” 

She sighed, “It’s the only way Sam. I’m sorry, but I promise Dean will be ok. In a lot of pain, but ok.”

Castiel blinked at her, “What’s the plan McKenna.” 

She pinched the bridge of her nose, “I have to rip Michael out of Dean. It’s going to be painful. He may need healing. So I need you there Cas.”

Castiel frowned, “You positive it won’t kill him?” 

She nodded, “Trust me. I know how to do it. I’ve known all along. I just needed to focus.”

Sam sighed, “I don’t like it.”

She nodded, “I knew you wouldn’t Sam. But trust me, I won’t do anything to kill Dean. I can’t lose him.” 

Sam frowned and nodded his head, “I do trust you Mack. What do you need from me?” 

She smiled softly, “Nothing. I need you to stay here. Stay safe. He’s going to need you when he wakes up.”

Sam shook his head, “No I need to go. I need to be a part of this fight.”

She put her hand on his shoulder, “I need you safe. I can’t protect both of you. Don’t make me do this the hard way Sam.”

Sam stood, “I’m going. End of story.”

She placed two fingers on his forehead and he was out, “I’m sorry Sam.”

She stood outside the door. She could sense Michael.

Castiel was by her side, “You ready for this McKenna?” 

She shook her head, “As ready as I’ll ever be.” 

The door flew open, “Well if it isn’t the little bitch that was made to kill us all. And Castiel. You know she could take you out too if she really wanted to.” 

Castiel nodded his head, “I haven’t given her a reason to.”

Michael laughed, “She doesn’t need one. What brings you here?” 

She flinched, it was the man she loved voice, but it wasn’t him. “I’ve come to take back what you took from me.”

Michael smiled, “And what was that?”

She stepped closer, “The man you’re wearing. Your sword.”

He laughed, “You can’t have him. He’s mine now.” 

She threw her head back and laughed a chilling laugh, “I was hoping you’d say that.” In the time it took him to blink she was in front of him. She reached into Dean’s head and began to pull Michael out. He was screaming. She almost stopped. She pulled until he was gone and Dean was on the ground, “Cas save him.” She disappeared with Michael.

She stood in front of him, “You’re time is through Michael.” 

He lunged at her knocking her to the ground, “I don’t think you have it in you.”

She laughed as she got back to her feet, “I’ve never wanted anything more.”

Michael smirked, “How are you so sure he’s still alive? How are you so sure you didn’t just kill him?” 

She smirked back, “I’d know if he was dead. I’d feel it. He’s alive. Hurt, but alive.” She punched him hard in the face, “I hate you for making me have to hurt him.” She snapped her fingers and he was gone, “Playtime is over.”

Dean woke up with a cough. Sam was standing over him, “Dean are you ok?” He nodded, “What…What happened? I thought I saw McKenna.” 

Sam sat down next to him, “She saved you Dean. She hasn’t made it back yet. There’s some things she’s going to have to explain to you.” 

Dean nodded, “She’s a super angel isn’t she?” 

Sam looked at him, “You knew?”

Dean shook his head, “I wasn’t sure, but I had my suspicions. At any rate I knew she was special.”


End file.
